From the prior art, there are known notebooks having a top cover and a bottom cover, wherein a thin strap band is provided for being wrapped around the top cover and the bottom cover of the notebook for keeping the notebook closed. The strap band is attached to the back cover and can be stretched manually for wrapping the strap band around the front cover so as to fix the front cover for keeping the book closed. By stretching the strap band again and pulling the strap band off the front cover, the front cover can be released from the elastic fixation so that the book can be opened.